


Stuck With U

by batgirlss



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlss/pseuds/batgirlss
Summary: Adam and Kai's Christmas vacation doesn't go as they planned, will they learn to adapt or will their holiday season be ruined?
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stuck With U

They weren’t coming. Now Kai didn’t know why he was surprised by this fact if anything it was completely for his parents to do this. Kai just had a slither of hope that due to the festive season something would change. But alas he felt like a fool for thinking that anything would change. However, he didn’t think they were this heartless to leave him stranded in the cold city during Christmas Break. But again, Kai didn’t know why he was getting so emotional, did he really think his parents would give a damn where he ended up? No, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Kai sighed. ‘No point in standing in a parking lot to freeze to death’. He looked at his keychain and griped it, at least there was one place he could still go to. 

***  
He was alone. Now Adam wasn’t alone per se his parents were only a phone call away but still, it wasn’t the same. The whole point of the holidays was to be together and well, it’s kind of hard to feel festive when you have no one to be together with. Of course, the airline just had to delay every flight the minute Adam could finally fly home. Curse this blizzard. Adam huffed, standing around in a cold airport wasn’t going to do him any good. He pulled out his phone and checked for motels, and to no one’s surprise, they were all booked. ‘Great’, Adam sighed, ‘I guess I could head back to the apartment’. 

***  
Adam hurried into the apartment, a grumble could be heard as he fumbled to fit the key into the lock. Adam busted into the apartment, a small jump as he realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Kai? I thought you went home?”

“Nice to see you to roomie.” Kai joked, a small frown was planted on his face. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Sorry, I just…this break isn’t going-“

“-how you wanted it to?” Kai finished, “Yeah, trust me I get it.” He folded his head into his lap.

“Not to be rude but I thought you were heading home for break with your parents?” Adam inched closer to Kai.

Kai lifted his head, refusing to make eye contact. His lips having a slight tremble, his eyes puffy and red. “I kinda lied about that. What about you?”

“All my flights are canceled, I’m not gonna be able to leave until after Christmas.”

Kai sighed. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me.”

Adam sat down next to him. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well, my parents see it that way,” Kai mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Adam slowly pulled Kai into a hug. It caught Kai off guard but he didn’t object. Instead, he simply embraced him back in the silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Kai said.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Adam replied. “You know what? Maybe you and I can make the most of this.”

Kai raised his eyebrow. “How are we gonna do that?”

Adam walked over to their small Christmas tree. “Well,” he gestured to the tree. “We have a tree and I still have some ornaments in my bag from home. I know we have some cookie mix in the cabinet and if we work together we might not burn the house down.”

Kai chuckled. “Last time we tried baking, the fire department came.”

Adam laughed. “Everyone was mad at us for a week but the worst part is they didn’t even taste good.”

“To be fair I did warn you it was expired.”

Adam looked at his luggage. “I may have something else to add.” He shuffled through his luggage and pulled out a big red box. “I was gonna give it to you before but I chickened out. But since we’re here, Merry Christmas Kai.” 

Kai smiled. “Wow, Adam I- Thank you.”

Adam smirked. “No peeking, you can only open it on Christmas, no exceptions.” 

“Deal. By the way, I got you a present but you’re just gonna have to wait until it gets here.” 

Adam raised an eyebrow. “What did you get me?”

Kai shrugged. “We’re waiting until Christmas remember.”

Adam playfully rolled his eyes and stared at Kai. Both of them locking eyes made it feel like time had completely stopped. Adam walked over to Kai and smiled. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you,” Adam said softly. 

“Me too.” Prompting Kai to slowly pull Adam into a kiss. Both of them let go a small blush appearing on both of their cheeks. They laughed awkwardly but didn’t take their eyes off each other. They couldn’t’ help but smile as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“So…how about those cookies?” Adam asked.

**Author's Note:**

> kaiadam rights. that's it. that's the note.


End file.
